bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
|used-by = }} An Assassin is one who refines stealth, intellegence gathering, and powerful combat techniques into a deadly science, applying them as their own sophisticated techniques of warfare. When the odds are unfavorable and dishonor threatens, the Assassin can be hired to bring victory and restore harmony of society through espionage and assassination. This class combines supernatural abilities of stealth and deception with deadly attacks and strong intuition. Making a Assassin The Assassin is like the rogue in the fact they rely on quickness and stealth to take out their enemies. However, Assassins go about it in a much different way. Harnessing the power of their inner spirits, the Assassin obtains the ability to disappear from an enemy's sight completely. Combine this with various abilities that border on otherworldly, and people will see how the rogue and Assassin seperate themselves. Abilities: dexterity and wisdom are the chief skills among Assassin. Dexterity allows them to get the drop on the enemy, while wisdom allows them greater ability in harnessing the power of their ki. Despite their bountiful skill points, a high intelligence can give even more skill points, something no Assassin can have too few of. Races: Assassin are mostly human, but they are not hesitant to welcome new blood. Elves are rare, but those that join are revered and feared, being viewed as great masters of legend. Half-elves, halflings, and warforged are also accepted. Some clans even see the occasional shifter or changeling. Half-orcs, with their lack of emotional control, and dwarves, with their desire for money and regard for family, never become Assassin, though they are not unwelcome. Alignment: An Assassin’s life is quite various and thus they can be of any alignment. Of course, since the dictates of their clan (and clanmates) come before their personal interests or others, Assassin are more commonly neutral. Although neutral Assassin are most common, there are plenty of good and evil Assassin as well. Though lawful Assassin are more frequent than chaotic ones, the chaotic Assassin are still disciplined. They simply have a lower regard for rules than others, making them a bit more reckless, but nonetheless devoted. 'Martial Artist:' After examining a weapon you learn to maneuver your body to imitate it in combat. When you are unarmed, you may choose to make attacks with the weapon keyword as if you were wielding a weapon that you have proficiency with and possess. You gain the benefits of Improved Unarmed Strike as well. 'One Man flank:' Due to your years in combat training you have learned how to manipulate the thoughts of your enemies as you are fighting, making him believe he is flanked, when he is not. Whenever you are adjacent to an enemy who is in a corner, that enemy is considered to be flanked. 'Fighting Stances:' At the beginning of each encounter choose a stance. You may change stances as a minor action. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp Class Levels: Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Assassin is proficient with simple weapons, as well as the sai, shuriken, kama, nunchaku, shortbow, ninja-to (short sword), kukri, kodachi (broadblade short sword), dao (broad sword) hook-swords, Katana, Wakizashi (masterworked shortsword), foot spike, and "shuko" (hand claws). If the Assassin uses the foot spikes and shuko for Climb checks, this is treated as a climber's kit. The Assassin is not proficient with armor or shields. AC Bonus (Ex): During training, all Assassins unlock the sixth sense, an ability that warns of an attack just before it occurs. As long as he is unencumbered, the Assassin applies his wisdom bonus (if any) to AC. This does not stack with the monk's AC bonus. The Assassin gets an additional +1 to AC at 5th Level and every five Assassin levels after. The AC bonus is applied to all forms of attack, but not when immobilized or helpless. The Assassin cannot use his Wis bonus if he wears any heavy armor or carries a shield with an armor check penalty of 1 or more, or carries a medium or heavier load. Stealthy Strike (Ex): At 1st level and every other level after, if the Assassin can catch an enemy off-guard, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. When the Assassin strikes an enemy that is denied its Dexterity bonus (if any) to AC, he can deal an extra +1d6 damage. The Assassin can use stealthy strike for ranged attacks as long as the target is within 30 feet. If the Assassin makes a critical hit while making a stealthy strike, this extra damage is not multiplied. The Assassin can use stealthy strike against an enemy the Assassin flanks, but he can only use d4's instead of d6's. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a Assassin can make a stealthy strike that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. He cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a stealthy strike, not even with the usual -4 penalty. Stealthy strike can only be use against creatures with discernible anatomies-constructs, undead, plants, oozes, and incorporeal creatures are immune to stealthy strike. Stealthy strike cannot be used against creatures immune to critical hits or against creatures with concealment or whose vitals are out of reach. Stealthy strike counts as sneak attack for the purpose of qualifying for feats, prestige classes, or anything requiring a minimum amount of sneak attack damage dice. The bonus damage from stealthy strike and sneak attack stack if they apply to the same target and all other conditions are met. Ki Power (Su): All Assassin have control over a pool of spirit energy called ki. Starting at 1st level, all Assassin have 1/2 Assassin level (Min 1) + wisdom modifier uses of ki per day, and as long as the Assassin has one use left, he gets a +2 bonus on Will saves. can only gain 1 ki per level The Assassin cannot use his ki power if he wears any medium or heavy armor, carries a shield or carries a medium or heavier load. Trapfinding (Ex): At 1st level, a Assassin is able to use Search to find traps with a DC 20 or higher. The DC to find a magic trap is 25 + spell’s level. The Assassin can also use the Disable Device skill to disarm traps. Ghost Step (Su): At 2nd level, by using his inner ki, the Assassin can fade partially into the æther, causing his speed to increase substantially for a fleeting moment, allowing him to supernaturally fake-out a foe or dodge a projectile. Using this ability is a swift action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The Path I Walk: Starting at 2nd level, and every level after, the Assassin can select an ability from a list of supernatural and/or extraordinary abilities. The Assassin selects an (Ex) ability at 2nd level. 'Extraordinary (Ex) Abilities' Assassin combat tactics: The Assassin has fought many a battle, becoming a master at martial arts. As long as the Assassin does not wear armor, or is carrying a heavy or medium load, the Assassin may add his DEX mod to any of his unarmed attacks Great Leap: The Assassin can make all Jump checks as if he already had a running start and the Run Feat, effectively gaining a +4 bonus to his jumps. Improved Evasion: If the Assassin makes a Reflex save against an attack that would deal half damage, he still takes no damage. However, if the save fails, he takes only half damage. The Assassin cannot use improved evasion if he wears any armor, carries a shield, or carries more than a light load. A helpless Assassin does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. The Assassin must have the evasion class feature and three path I walk abilities in order to take improved evasion. Instinct: The Assassin’s instincts and his sixth sense share a stronger connection. The Assassin can now apply his wisdom bonus (if any) to initiative, as long as he is unarmored and unencumbered. Shadowmeld: The Assassin learns to naturally merge himself with the shadows of his surroundings, causing him to be concealed while motionless and granting him a stealth bonus of +10 while in darkness. Shunshin (Body Flicker): The Assassin learns to move more effectively, becoming able to move his body more quickly due to greater leg strength. The Assassin’s base land speed increases by 10 feet. This speed bonus is lost if the Assassin wears any armor, carries a shield, or carries a medium or heavier load. The Assassin can take this ability up to two times. Each time, his speed increases by 10 feet. The Assassin must have Dex 15 in order to take shunshin. Speed Climb: A Assassin can climb up walls at his base land speed as a move action. This ability requires one free hand, and the Assassin must begin and end the climb on a horizontal surface. Bonus Feat: The Assassin can select a bonus feat instead of one of these abilities. The Assassin cannot select a bonus feat unless he has two (Ex) path I walk abilities. Ki Mastery'': The Assassin is well trained in the ways of ki, strengthening it's powers. Damage from the Assassin's veils becomes a d6 instead of a d4. This is increased to a d8 at level 10 and a d10 at level 15 'Super Natural (Sup) Abilities' Evasion (Ex): Starting at 4th level, when a Assassin succeeds on a Reflex save that would deal 1/2 damage (such as a fireball spell), he takes no damage instead, so long as he wears no armor, carries no shield, and does not carry more than a light load. A helpless Assassin does not gain the benefit of evasion. Poison Use (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, the Assassin becomes proficient at applying poison to his weapons. The Assassin never risks injuring himself while applying poison to a weapon. Ki Dodge (Su): At 6th level, the Assassin's body starts to blur and haze, as if his enemies are seeing a mirage. The Assassin can expend one use of his ki power to gain concealment (20% miss chance) for 1 round. The concealment given by ki dodge (and greater ki dodge) cannot be used to make Hide checks. Using ki dodge is an immediate action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Ghost Strike (Ex): Beginning at 8th level a Assassin can use his stealthy strike in synergy with ghost step; this does not require the Assassin to hide while using stealthy strike. This expends one of the Assassin's daily ki uses. Improved Poison Use (Ex): When the Assassin reaches 10th level, he can use poison with near inhuman quickness. The Assassin can apply poison to a weapon as a move action (instead of as a standard action). Hundred Faces (Su): Beginning at 14th level, the Assassin may expend one use of his ki power to transform himself as if under the effect of a disguise self spell for 1 minute. Using hundred faces counts as a swift action that does provoke an attack of opportunity. Katas (Ex): The Assassin uses meditative katas to bring greater clarity and focus. The Assassin can spend 1 minute in a meditative state. If he does, he regains a number of uses of his ki power equal to one-half his wisdom bonus (min 1). This ability cannot be used to increase the maximum number of uses the Assassin can have. Ghost Walk (Su): When the Assassin reaches 20th level, his control over his ki becomes more refined, allowing him to remain ethereal for extended periods. By expending two uses of his ki power, the Assassin becomes ethereal, as if under the effect of the ethereal jaunt spell. The Assassin's caster level is equal to his class level. Using ghost walk is considered a swift action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Epic Assassin AC Bonus (Ex): The epic Assassin continues to gain a +1 bonus to AC every 5 levels above 20th. Will Save Bonus (Su): The epic Assassin gets a +5 bonus to Will saves, as long as he has one use of ki remaining, every 8 levels after 16th. Stealthy Strike (Ex): The epic Assassin's stealthy strike increases by +1d6 at every odd-numbered level. The Path I Walk: The Assassin does not recieve additional path I walk abilities after 20th level. Ghost Sense (Ex): When the epic Assassin reaches 30th level, his sixth sense achieves a point unimagined. He is able to truly see danger before it occurs, obtaining an almost supernatural clarity of his surroundings. The Assassin is always considered to be under the effect of the foresight spell, so long as he is unarmored and unencumbered. Bonus Feats: The epic Assassin gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Assassin bonus feats) at 22nd level and every 4 levels after. Epic Assassin Bonus Feat List: Blinding Speed, Distant Shot, Epic Reflexes, Epic Skill Focus, Epic Will, Extended Life Span, Great Dexterity, Great Wisdom, Improved Stealthy Strike, Legendary Climber, Legendary Leaper, Self-Concealment, Sneak Attack of Opportunity Human Assassin Starting Package Weapons: Ninja-To (1d6, crit 19-20/x2, 2 lbs, light, piercing) 10 Shuriken (1d2, crit x2, range inc. 10 ft., 1 lb., piercing) Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 9 + Int modifier. Feat: Combat Expertise Bonus Feat: Combat Reflexes Gear: Waterskin, pouch belt with thieves' tools, flint and steel, and trail rations. Gold: 2d4 gp. Paragon Paths 'Path of Focus' ------------ Prerequisites: Assassin or Monk, 15 or more constitution (Level 11) You gain Perfect Focus as a perk. (Level 11) You gain a +6 bonus to Concentration, Listen, and Spot checks. (Level 11) Whenever a foe misses with an attack targeting you, you may shift 1 space. (Level 16) Roll twice when you make a dodge or block check and pick the better roll. 'Path of Freedom' ---- Prerequisites: Assassin or Monk, 15 or more constitution (Level 11) You gain the ability to use genjutsu while making a move action. (Level 11) Roll twice when you make a dodge or block check and pick the better roll. (Level 16) You gain Freedom of Movement as a perk as long as you are able to use your ki. 'Path of the Hunter' ------------ Prerequisites: Assassin or Monk, 15 or more wisdom (Level 11) You gain Lethal Precision as a perk. (Level 11) You gain a +5 bonus to Stealthy Strike and Sneak Attack checks. (Level 11) Whenever your opponent misses a melee attack targeting you, you gain concealment. (Level 16) Roll twice when you make a Stealthy Strike or Sneak Attack check and pick the better roll. 'Path of Might' ------------ Prerequisites: Assassin or Monk, 15 or more strength (Level 11) You gain Harvest Ki as a Bonus Feat. (Level 11) Roll twice when you make an unarmed attack or use an unarmed feat and pick the better roll. (Level 11) You gain a +5 bonus to Fortitude and Strength checks. (Level 16) Whenever your opponent blocks a melee attack from you, make a strength check. If you succeed, you gain combat advantage and may attempt to make another strength check to disarm your opponent. 'Path of Nightmares' ------------ Prerequisites: Assassin or Monk, 15 or more charisma (Level 11) You gain Frightful Presence as a perk. (Level 11) You gain a +8 bonus to Intimidate checks. (Level 11) Whenever you get a critical hit on an opponent, they must roll a saving throw as if you had Fearsome Presence. (Level 16) Whenever an enemy witnesses you in the act of killing, they must roll a saving throw as if you had Fearsome Presence. 'Path of Silence' ------------ Prerequisites: Assassin or Monk, 15 or more dexterity (Level 11) You gain Run Silently as a perk. (Level 11) You gain a +3 bonus to Acrobatics and Athletics checks. (Level 11) You gain a +5 bonus to Stealth and Hide checks. (Level 16) Roll twice when you make a Stealth or Hide check and pick the better roll. 'Path of Vision' ---- Prerequisites: Assassin or Monk, 15 or more Intelligence, 3 visual based jutsu Class S (Level 11) You gain two amplification visual jutsu as perks. (Level 11) You gain a +5 bonus to Will, reflex and Sense Motive checks. (Level 16) You gain a +5 bonus on daojutsu creation checks based on your current visual jutsu. 'Path of the Whisper' ---- Prerequisites: Assassin or Monk, 15 or more Dexterity Class S (Level 11) You gain Bloody Whisper as a bonus feat. (Level 11) Whenever you succeed in striking an opponent, you gain concealment from that opponent unless you were concealed from a previous attack. (Level 16) You gain a +4 bonus to Stealth, Hide, Stealthy Strike, and Sneak Attack checks. Campaign Information Playing an Assassin Religion and Class Structure: Assassins are a secretive people, so it is uncertain just what gods they worship. Rumors from centuries ago whispered of a goddess who actually gave birth to the first shadow. Another told of a cloaked figure who wore an outfit that was dyed in the blood of his enemies. Whether this is true or not is anyone’s guess, as no one has seen a Assassin in decades, let alone a Assassin worship. Most Assassin operate in clans or guilds, but there have been historical instances of lone Assassins, trained by elders and retired shadow warriors, being part of Assassin legend. Such Assassins are uncommon, but not overly rare. Such Assassin do not have knowledge to the Assassin’s alleged secret gods, but lone Assassin, if they do have a patron deity, tend to worship Olidammara. Other Classes: Being secretive, Assassins have difficulty dealing with other classes, seeing as how they need to keep their secrets secret. However, lone or unaffiliated Assassin tend to form minor relations with monks and clerics, and sometimes rangers and rogues. They tend to avoid paladins because of their contrasting natures, and they try staying away from barbarians, viewing them as fools who think two steps behind. Combat: The Assassin's role in the party varies from situation to situation. In combat, they function primarily as mystical strikers, using their amazing powers of stealth and subtlety to make an opportune strike against a foe. Their hefty skill points also allow them to fulfill the rogue's role as a skill-monkey very effectively, even though the Assassin has a slightly smaller skill list. The Assassin can also function as a mysterious wild card if the occassion calls for it. Advancement: Most Assassin have families that have lived as part of a clan for several generations. Some of these Assassin will often feel a strong sense of duty, believing the precepts of the clan override any personal objective. Of course, not every Assassin was born into a clan. Some in fact, were born in poverty, finding a clan through fate, though some may say sheer coincidence. Others still were taught by those who fled their clan, earning the eternal ire of anyone these missing Assassin have trained. Assassins in the World The Assassin is a class that can fit in many worlds. Their eastern origins and exotic flavor make them appealing to anyone who likes the mysteries of the Orient. In fact, it is possible to apply the Assassin to the many medieval realms via the use of cultural diffusion. Remember: Nothing is impossible, especially for a Assassin. Daily Life: The life of a Assassin can be quite diverse. Though most are devoted to their clan, they are not with their fellow clansman very often. Usually, they will roam the shadows, blending into the environments of the areas they must become a part of. Their missions force them to adapt, improvise, and blend. Any time a Assassin is not off on a mission, they likely spend their time in meditation or training, using the time to strengthen their minds and bodies. Assassin who are not affiliated with a clan sometimes work as hidden mercenaries or bodyguards, becoming a valuable asset for a noble fearing for his life. For them, having their own knife in the dark means the other blades will quickly drop. Notables: One of the most famous Assassin was a rat-man originally born with no name. Born in Telflamm without a name to call his own, the rat-man slept in the streets, abandoned by the parents he would never know. When he was in his teens, he met Ulysses Farlon, who trained the young rat-man in guerilla warfare. In time, he served under Ulysses as a military scout. When his officer was killed, the nameless rat-man was discharged. He eventually took ship to the eastern realms of Kara-Tur, hoping to make a new life. In time, the nameless rat-man caught the attention of the Kuroyaiba Assassin clan, a small clan devoted to the destruction of the Nine Golden Swords. Viewing a potential ally against the evil yakuza, the clan took in the rat-man. Training him in the ways of mystical silence, the nameless one became a strong Assassin in his own right. Combined with his tactical abilities from his scouting days, the rat-man Assassin became a bane of the Golden Swords, destroying shipments, slaying family members, and sabotaging the yakuza's various operations. During his days with the clan, the rat-man was taught the value of life, being taught never to kill unless necessary. In time, he was finally given a name: Nezumi Tatsujin, meaning "rat master". After ten years of service to the clan, a rugged and hardened Nezumi learned of the Nine Golden Swords' operation to extend their influence in Faerun. Seeing Telflamm as the easiest place to strike from, Nezumi departed the clan with their blessing. Returning to the city he grew up, he saw the eastern influences of Kara-Tur had blended into many areas of Telflamm. Setting up a small base of operations, Nezumi took up a secret crusade to destroy the Golden Swords from within. However, the actual exploits of Nezumi are unknown as various guilds and groups have taken credit for many anti-yakuza attacks. Organizations: The Kuroyaiba and Akaryu Assassin clans have been sworn enemies for over 200 years, but the Kuroyaiba are the younger (and smaller) clan. It all began when the Kuroyaiba, originally a band of courageous samurai, were defeated by the yakuza. After learning the location of their secret locations, the samurai, disguised as Akaryu Assassin, infiltrated the Akaryu clan's temple in the mountains of Kozakura and stole the clan's Scroll of Secrets. Within the Scroll contained the skills and mystical powers the Akaryu obtained over several generations. Using the scroll as a baseline, the samurai eventually instilled in their children the power of surprise and subtlety. Eventually, the Kuroyaiba became like the Akaryu in all ways but one: Where the Akaryu served the Nine Golden Swords and killed all who got in their way, the Kuroyaiba clan opposed them and killed those who would slay the innocent. Now, the clans still wage their secret war in Kozakura. Since few in the region are willing to stand against the Nine Golden Swords, the Kuroyaiba clan has far fewer members than the Akaryu. Nevertheless, the Kuroyaiba continues to fight to see the end of the yakuza, and 200 years of combat has not wavered their courage or convictions. NPC Reactions: The perceptions people have of the Assassin have normally come from storytellers, soldiers, and scholars, and these perceptions are often less than educated. These people usually view the Assassin as silent cutthroats, willing to kill for money and power. In reality, the Assassin are far more complicated. Though some of them have this attitude, many Assassin are also scouts and bodyguards. Some others work as thieves and saboteurs for military organizations. Others still will protect the innocent. Unfortunately, these truths do not ease the tension and hesitation people have about the Assassin, so most will approach them with caution. Assassin Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (history) can research the Assassin to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Assassins in the Game The Assassin can fulfill the role of a rogue well, but they do it differently. While the rogue uses extraordinary skill, the Assassin use supernatural abilities to fight their enemy. Nevertheless, the Assassin still fight in much the same way as the rogue, waiting for the best moment to strike down an enemy. Despite a shorter list of skills, the Assassin are still a versatile and flexible group with a variety of useful abilities. Adaptation: The easiest substitute for the Assassin is, of course, the rogue. Since their sneak attack does more damage overall than the Assassin's stealthy strike, so they can do the Assassin's job well. Taking out the rogue special abilities and putting in the path I walk abilites that don't rely on ki power can make a good substitute to the Assassin. Additionally, a beguiler with a medium base attack bonus works fairly well, too. Sample Encounter: Even though they are not the hardiest combatants one would meet, the Assassin are still a group that requires caution. Their knack for causing confusion and disruption, combined with their mystical abilities, make them formidable enemies. The element of surprise is a powerful weapon, one the Assassin can use with deadly effect, whether it be to kill a target, steal a valuable object, or guard a just lord from the blackness of the dark. Category:Classes Category:Striker Classes Category:Martial Classes